The Ravenclaw and The Veela
by T-awesomexoxo
Summary: Ok well Harry is three years older, there is a summary in the story but this is a Harry and Fleur story, it will lead up to the Tri-Wizard and afterwards and will be rated an M due to Mature content that will be wrote in later chapters.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Ok so in this story Harry was born three years earlier which means he will be in his seventh year for the Tri-Wizard, a few of the other characters will be moved into the upper years and I will be making up a few characters, other than that, hope you enjoy and will review! Harry will live with his aunt and uncle until first year, when Sirius is given his trial after Harry demands of it after finding out that he hadn't had one.

Chapter 1

The Dursley's where going slowly insane, after returning home from the zoo with their 11 year old son Dudley and unfortunately their nephew, Harry Potter (who was 10) they had found a tiny man in bright blue robes stood in front of their door. They had already had dozens of owls delivering letters, (that Vernon Dursley ripped up) and after Harry talking to a snake and somehow banishing the glass to the snake's enclosure it seemed to make their day worse.

'Can I help you?' Vernon asked rudely

'Yes, I am looking for Harry, Harry Potter. It would be best to talk inside.' The tiny man finished with a bright smile on his face.

'Of course' Petunia Dursley answered quickly, not wanting the neighbours to see this odd man.

As soon as they were inside the man introduced himself.

'Hello, I am Filius Flitwick, I teach Charms at Hogwarts and am head of Ravenclaw house. It's nice to meet you.' He said while extending his hand towards Vernon.

'What's Hogwarts?' Harry asked

'You don't know? Haven't you received your letter? No, well. You're a wizard Harry, and if you want to you can go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would be greatly honoured, Lily and James's son who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. James and Lily would be so proud, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't killed them they would still be here.' Filius finished sadly.

'I think you have the wrong Harry sir, my parents died in a car crash.'

Filius turned to Petunia and Vernon with anger in his eyes.

'A CAR CRASH? YOU TOLD HIM THAT HIS PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH? THEY DIED PROTECTING HIM! YOU LIED TO HIM! HOW DARE YOU!' Filius finished.

'I WILL NOT HAVE HIM GOING TO THAT SCHOOL AND HAVE A BUNCH OF FREAKS TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS! WHEN WE TOOK HIM IN WE PROMISED THAT WE WOULD STAMP _IT_ OUT OF HIM!' Vernon shouted back.

'But I want to go' Harry said quietly.

'Well, if he wants to go he can go!' Filius said excitedly and with that he took Harry's arm, told him to hold on tight and with a pop they were gone.

(Harry's POV)

I felt slightly sick after that weird travelling.

'What did we just do sir?' I asked

'We apparated, it's a way of transport in the Wizarding world.'

I nodded my head while looking around, we were in a pub. There were people stirring their drinks with just a finger and there were owls flying about dropping letters. There was even one woman talking to a small white petal. Filius guided me through a door and we were facing a wall. He tapped some bricks and suddenly the wall began to form an archway (A/N I haven't got the books on me so I can't describe some things in detail) he then began walking to a big white building. As we entered the building I saw loads of small men sat weighing things, we walked up to the front where there was a large podium and on the front was stamped:

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_The Goblin Nation_

The goblin at the podium looked at Filius.

'Can I help you Filius?' He asked

'Yes, Harry needs to withdraw some money from his trust vault.'

'Do you have a key?'

'Yes, here you go Griphook.' Filius handed Griphook the key and we set off to my vault.

After getting most of my school supplies we went to get some robes. As I stepped into the store a woman came over to me.

'Hello I am Madame Malkin, what robes do you need?'

'Hogwarts please Ma'am'

'Okay, just go right through there and I will be with you in a minute, stand on one of the stools and when I come in I will measure you.' She said kindly before walking off.

I went into a back room and saw one other boy being sized up. He had grey eyes and blonde, almost white hair that looked windswept. When he noticed me he smiled.

'Hello, I'm Abraxas Malfoy; it's nice to meet you.' He said extending a hand.

'Harry, Harry Potter.' I said taking his hand.

'Well, it's nice to meet the hero of the wizarding world.' He said chuckling.

'I don't even remember it, I don't know why I'm the hero; it should have been my parents.' I finished sadly.

'Well at least you get to live with wizards, who do you live with?'

'My aunt and uncle, they aren't magical.'

'Well I would have thought you would be put with your godfather's cousin.'

'I have a godfather?'

'Yeah, Sirius Black, he never got a trial though. A bit unfair if you ask me.'

'What do you mean he never got a trial?'

'Well he went to the wizarding prison, Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew and a load of muggles. A muggle is someone who isn't magical.'

'Hmm, if he never got a trial then he shouldn't be in prison, I think I will see to that.'

'Well, my dad has a seat on the Wizengamot, they conduct trials. I could ask him if he could do something about it.' Abraxas suggested.

'That would be great! Then I wouldn't have to live with my aunt and uncle!' I exclaimed.

Madame Malkin came in and started measuring me up while myself and Abraxas talked. After ten minutes we both had our school robes and one set of dress robes before we headed out of the store. When we came out I saw Filius talking to a beautiful blonde haired woman who had soft blue eyes, a tall man with blonde almost white hair and warm grey eyes; and a little boy who had his whitish/blonde hair slicked back and soft grey eyes. When they noticed us they all walked over to us. The women began talking.

'Abraxas, this is Filius Flitwick, he teaches Charms at Hogwarts and is head of Ravenclaw house.'

Abraxas turned and shook Filius' hand. 'Pleasure to meet you professor'

The tall blonde man then spoke 'Abraxas, who is your friend?'

'Oh this is Harry, Harry Potter.'

The man extended his hand with a warm smile 'Hello Harry, I am Lucius Malfoy; this is my wife Narcissa and our youngest son Draco.'

'It's nice to meet your sir.'

'Please call me Lucius.'

'Ok'

'Well we better be getting the rest of your things Harry'

With a quick goodbye we set off toward Ollivander's. When we entered a soft voice spoke up.

'Mr Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you.' A man with white hair and bright blue eyes came up from behind the counter.

He then began pulling wands out while Filius said he wanted to look at some new books at Flourish and Blotts.

'I'll be back soon Harry.'

After many wands Ollivander pulled out a wand from the back of his shop

'11", Holly and Phoenix feather, this is the twin to the wand which gave you that scar Harry.'

When I took it in my hand there was a slight tingle

'It doesn't feel right sir.'

'Hmm, I have an idea.'

He went behind the counter and pulled out a dusty box.

'15" Elder wood and Thestral Tail hair.'

He handed it to me and I felt warmth surge through my whole body.

'That is the one Mr Potter! This wand has truly chosen you without having to be won! You are very powerful indeed.'

I looked down at the design. It started off with a pattern that looked like Elderberries and then had some runes carved into it as well.

I paid for my wand and packed it away with all of my other things but just as I was about to walk outside where Filius was; Ollivander spoke.

'If you ever find out what wand that is, don't tell anyone. I also believe that you will be able to do magic outside of school with that as there is no magical tracker on it.'

I nodded and walked outside.

'Ah Harry, you have your wand I see. Did you want to get a pet?'

I nodded and we headed to Magical Menagerie. Filius said he would wait outside; I walked into the store and was met with many sounds. I walked into the reptile section and looked at snakes. I walked up to a Magical Black Mamba, it was still a baby but it was a shocking black with a faded yellow at the end of its tail and its underbelly had a green tint to it.

(_Parcel tongue)_

'_Ah, Master, I have waited a long time for you. I am your Familiar.'_

I picked up her little box and paid 8 Galleons for her.

_Master, it is best if you don't talk my language in public, it is considered dark magic if a wizard can speak snake. _

_Ok but what is your name _I whisper/hissed

_My name is Sasha._

I nodded and carried her over to Filius.

After explaining how to get to platform 9 and ¾ and giving me the key he used to get into my vault, Filius left me at The Leaky Cauldron. I booked a room until term started and placed all of my things at the end of my bed. I then let Sasha out, telling her not to scare anyone before I went back to Gringotts. I walked up to the podium and spoke.

'Hello, I wish to know of my vaults.'

The Goblin told me to go to room 3, where I could find out about vaults. I knocked on the door and after I heard 'come in' I pushed the door open and greeted the goblin at the desk.

'Hello I am Darkpick, head of Vaults and Homes. May I help you?'

'Yes, I wish to know of any other vaults or homes in my name.'

'Name?'

'Harry James Potter'

'Identification'

I handed him my key.

'All seems to be in order, take a seat and I will fetch your files.'

I sat down in one of the chairs and two minutes later Darkpick came back holding papers in his hand. He sat down at his desk and opened the files.

'You have six vaults all together. Your Hogwarts vault, a vault filled with priceless paintings and artefacts, another vault full of jewellery and important papers, and three more vaults filled with money. You have several manors, villas, homes and of course the Potter estate. You have the Potter estate in Wiltshire; two manors, one in Surrey and the other in Somerset. You then have a manor in America (Florida) and another three in Italy, France and Germany. You own a Villa in Spain, Cuba and Hawaii and you own a house in Godric's Hollow, a large farm house in Devon, a cottage in Exmoor and a cottage in Plymouth. All together you have 22 billion galleons. There are also House elves which you pay and give holiday to; they clean the Estate, manors, villas and homes. The head house elf is Trixy; she can take you to your properties. Is there anything else you would like?'

'Uhh... Oh yes! I would like to convert some galleons into muggle money. Also is there a credit card for my money?'

'Yes there is a credit card, it is very popular, and I will get you the forms for one and how much muggle money would you like?'

'I want four thousand pounds of muggle money please.'

'Okay, here are the forms and that will be three hundred galleons.'

'Just take them out of my vault, thank you Darkpick.' I said kindly.

I handed over the forms and he gave me the golden card and muggle money in £5, £10, £20, £50 and £100 notes.

'That card will work in the muggle world as well Mr Potter, do come back when you are seventeen, I would like to be their when you accept your Lord title (A/N Lord title in this story will be when you take over the family business and accept your seats in the Wizengamot) and if you ever want to learn a language such as Gobbledegook or Mermish, come to me and I will teach you.'

I nodded and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron, as soon as I got back to my room I got my wallet out put my money in it. I noticed that my wallet was bulging so I went downstairs and asked Tom to put an undetectable shrinking charm on it. After that I went into London and bought loads of designer clothes, both casual and some formal. I then bought some new trainers and a pair of sunglasses; I even got a haircut, just a trim. I spent almost all of money except for £500 so I kept that in my wallet for emergencies. When I returned to the pub I packed away all of Dudley's old clothes and shoes (Filius had gotten everything of mine from Aunt Petunia's and given it to me) and replaced them with my new things. I then changed into a black t-shirt and some chinos before shoving on some trainers and heading downstairs. I asked Tom about a wizarding hospital and he told me how to floo to it. I stood in the fireplace and said clearly

'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.'

As I stepped out of the fireplace a welcome witch greeted me. She had brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

'Hello. Can I help you?'

'Yes, I lived with my muggle aunt and uncle until today; they never fed me properly and would hit me. Could you do anything? Like help me look like I've been fed and help with a growth potion, maybe get rid of the scars?'

'Oh my! What a horrible family! Don't worry, you are safe now, of course we can help you! But we can't do anything about the muggles I'm afraid. I'm Sabrina; could I have your name please?'

'Harry, Harry Potter'

'Oh my gosh! You're Harry Potter; well it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter. I'm just about to start my shift as a Mediwitch, if you wait two minutes I will take you to my examination room.'

A couple of minutes later I was sat in room 2.

'Ok well we will need to get a healer in Harry; your family healer is Healer Rose. I just go and fetch her.'

I sat waiting for a couple of minutes before Sabrina and Healer Rose came in. Healer Rose looked about 30 but was very pretty. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

'Hi, I'm Healer Rose but you can call me Lexi. I just want you to drink these three potions, one is for growth, another for your malnutrition and the last is to get rid of your scars, I'm afraid that it will not remove the scar on your forehead though. You will need to take these for another two weeks and then come back for a check up.'

I downed the potions and only one of them tasted nice.

'Well done Harry, now I'm just going to scan you to check that there isn't a block on your magical core because that would stop the potions working fully.'

She scanned me with her wand and gasped.

'It seems that someone has put a block on you, it slows down and reduces your magical ability so when you reach seventeen, and your magic won't be as strong as it should be. The magical print is from Peter Pettigrew, it seems he is better at magic than he showed. No problem, we will remove that and fix the problem that it left in no time.'

Within a couple of minutes she had removed the block and fixed any damage it made.

'We need you to take this extra potion just to make sure that your magical core doesn't lash out with its new abilities. You will take it now and once every day for the next two weeks just like your other potions. I can also help with your eye problem when you come back.'

'Thank you Lexi, you to Sabrina. See you soon!' I said while stepping into the fireplace and going back to the leaky cauldron

2 weeks later

I'm grateful that I got all of my clothes a couple of sizes to big because I had grown a lot in the past two weeks, my clothes were still slightly to big, but that was normal as I still needed to grow. After going to my appointment today I was going to Madame Malkin's to get her to readjust my dress robes and Hogwarts robes, I would also be getting some casual robes. Also, I found out that I could sense magic; it meant I could feel the magic around me and destroy it. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before slipping on my shoes and walking to the floo.

When I entered I was told to go to room 2 again. When I entered I found Sabrina and Lexi waiting for me.

'Well it seems like those potions have worked, let's just check you to make sure they have and then we can work on your eyes.'

After a couple of minutes they had told me that the potions had worked. We were now working on my eyes.

'I can do the spell but you are going to need to stay over the night.'

'That's fine'

Sabrina handed me a numbing potion and I downed it, I then took my glasses off.

Lexi then pointed her wand at the bridge of my nose and said

'_Oculus!'_ The numbing potion didn't help, I felt like my eyes were on fire.

I felt another potion being pressed into my hand so I downed it, after that the pain receded and I started to get my vision back. It was perfect, I could see everything so clearly, and I didn't need my glasses anymore!

'Thank you! Thank you so much Lexi 'I said giving her a hug 'and you as well Sabrina' I said giving Sabrina a hug.

They led me down to the children's ward and took me into a room with two beds opposite each other. On one bed sat...

Abraxas Malfoy.

'Harry? What are you doing here?'

'Having my eye treatment.' I said 'What about you?'

'I broke my arm.'

'How?'

'I was climbing a tree and I fell.'

'Well at least my roommate for the night is someone I know.' I said chuckling.

We chatted all night and I talked to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco when they visited Abraxas. I told them about my potions and my family, they insisted that I stayed with them for the rest of the holidays.

The Next Day

I signed myself out of the hospital with Abraxas and we flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

'I have to go and get some robes adjusted and talk to a goblin, and then we can go to yours.'

I went and got all of my Hogwarts robes and my dress robes adjusted before buying some casual robes and another set of dress robes, then we set off to Gringotts. When we arrived I entered room 3 and introduced Darkpick to Abraxas.

'Darkpick, you know when you said you would teach me some languages, would you mind if you taught myself and Abraxas?'

'Not at all Harry, come here tomorrow and we will start our lessons, they are rather easy to learn actually, they should only take a week to learn each.'

Abraxas and I were shocked that it didn't take long to learn.

We set off to my room and collected my things. While Abraxas was packing, I was looking for Sasha.

_I'm here Masssster_

Abraxas jumped out of his skin when Sasha slithered out from under the bed. She had grown a lot in the past two weeks, instead of being small she was about 5ft long and still on the skinny side, but as she was a magical snake she would grow faster and instead of being 10ft she would be about 14ft long. As soon as she reaches maturity she will perform the proper Familiar bonding.

'Ahh, hello Sasha, I was wondering where you had been. Abraxas this is my familiar, Sasha. Sasha this is Abraxas Malfoy.'

Sasha slithered over to Abraxas and stuck her tongue out to taste him. After she deemed him safe she slithered around him before draping herself over my neck. We packed the rest of our things away before getting in the Malfoy carriage to the estate. When we arrived a small house elf called Dobby led us inside. Dobby took my luggage to the room that I would be staying in and Abraxas led me to the dining hall. When we entered I greeted Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and another woman that I did not know.

'Hello Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you Mr Potter, I am Bellatrix Lestrange, soon to be Bellatrix Black, I do not wish to be married anymore, not to my pig of a husband.' She finished with a smile

'It is nice to meet you Miss Black, please call me Harry.'

'Only if you call me Bella'

'Deal' I said with a grin.

We began talking about Sirius.

'I believe I have been able to get him a trial, but not until June or July next year.'

'That is brilliant, thank you so much Lucius' I exclaimed shaking his hand.

'Harry, can I have a word with you?' Bella asked.

'Of course.' I followed her out of the room and into an office.

'Harry, I used to work for Voldemort, I didn't want to, I was forced to join his ranks. He gave me a cup; I recently found out that it was a Horcrux. Do you know what that is?'

'No I'm afraid I don't'

'Well when a wizard kills, it tears apart the soul; the wizard can then put the piece of soul into an object. With that object he can resurrect himself. There is a spell I know of, it shows if anyone can feel and/or destroy magic. I use this spell on everyone I meet, to see if they can destroy this Horcrux. You have that power Harry. I just want to know if you could destroy it.'

'I might be able to destroy it, I will try. Do you mind waiting outside? I don't want you to get hurt.'

After she left I probed out to the cup and felt a dark, sticky ball of magic. I covered the ball in raw magic and the blackness began to evaporate, I kept shrinking my ball until there was nothing left. I came back to the real world and realized I was sweating and panting for air. I probed the cup one last time and blasted raw magic through it before unlocking the door and letting Bella back in.

'It's done.' I said before fainting.

I woke up on a really soft bed with Sasha curled at my feet

'Harry? Are you ok?' I heard Bella ask.

'Yeah I'm fine, just tired, I've never used my magic like that before.' I said with a weak smile.

'Well I had been waiting outside for two hours when you let me back in, what you did was impressive.'

'Did I destroy it?'

'Yes you destroyed it Harry, luckily the cup wasn't destroyed.' She chuckled. 'Lucius, Narcissa, Abraxas and Draco left a couple of minutes ago. I think I'm going to go now. Goodnight Harry.'

'Night Bella.'

Next morning

When I woke up the next morning I found some potions on the bedside table which I drank rapidly. I got dressed and headed down to breakfast feeling refreshed.

'Look whose up!' Abraxas shouted.

'Harry! Oh thank goodness you're ok!' Narcissa sighed.

'I'm fine thank you.' I said with a smile.

1pm

Abraxas and I had just finished our lesson on Goblin language and Darkpick said we were working faster than anyone he had ever taught. And now we were on our way to another language lesson, Narcissa was insisting that we learnt how to speak all languages. She was even going to send us tutors when we entered school; she had already cleared it with Dumbledore.

'Come on boys, you will have mastered it in no time, you will start off with French then move onto German, Spanish, Italian, Greek and Latin.'

'But mum! Both Harry and I already know French, German and Spanish!'

'Well you can brush up on it before you start speaking Italian then can't you?'

'Yes mum'

1 month later

Both Abraxas and I had learnt how to speak all magical languages (Gobbledegook, Mermish, Troll and Dragon tongue) we could speak perfect French, German and Spanish, we could almost speak perfect Italian. We had also been doing magic, because of the magical inhabitants in the manor; the Ministry couldn't detect who had been using magic.

For my birthday I had been given a wand holster, the newest broom (The Nimbus 2000), a broom cleaning kit, a cloak that protects you from any spell except an unforgivable and from Abraxas a pair of Dragon Hide boots and gloves. Now we were on our way to King's Cross Station for the first time.

'Now boys, you have had many lessons over the holidays, language lessons, magical lessons and etiquette lessons, you will do well to remember them won't you?'

'Yes Ma'am' I responded, while Ab responded with 'Yes mother'

We packed our things on a trolley and I made sure Sasha (who was now 11ft) was in her cage before we set off for Platform 9 and ¾; I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me before running through the barrier. I looked around to see a scarlet steam engine hooting and a few people hugging their parents. I moved off to the side and waited for Ab and his family to come through. After a while of chatting I hugged Narcissa and Bella goodbye and shook Lucius' and Draco's hands before heading towards the train, Ab behind me.

'Promise us that you will both write. Both of you!' Narcissa shouted.

We gave her impish grins and shouted back 'we promise!'

We boarded the train and took one of the bigger compartments, with our names no one would dare chuck us out. Ab and I were planning to prank someone as soon as we got there, maybe Filch. As we were chatting away the train started to fill up and our door opened.

'Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? There's nowhere else to sit.'

'Come on in.' I said.

'Thanks, I'm Roger Davies.'

'That's Abraxas Malfoy and I'm Harry Potter; it's nice to meet you.' I said shaking his hand.

'You to!'

Not five minutes later the door was knocked on again.

'Can I join you?'

'Yeah sure' Ab said.

'Thanks, I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory.'

'I'm Abraxas Malfoy, that's Roger Davies and that is Harry Potter.' Ab said pointing at me and Roger.

'Cool, it's nice to meet you.'

We sat all of the train journey talking. Roger and Cedric decided to join in on our prank.

When the conductor announced that we were twenty minutes away we started to change. I was about to put Sasha back in her cage but she hissed loudly so I just draped her around my shoulders. The other boys eyed her with unease, when I first let her out she thought it would be funny to scare them all.

We left the train and walked over to where a large man was shouting

'Firs' Years over here!'

Once we were all by the large man he walked us over to some boats.

'No more than 4 to a boat!' He boomed before sitting in his own boat. I sat in the front of a boat with Ab next to me and Roger and Cedric behind me. As we pulled up to the majestic castle everyone gasped in awe. We got out of the boats and headed towards some doors. The man knocked on the doors, a woman with emerald green robes answered the door, her hair was in a tight bun and she had a stern look on her face.

'Follow me.'

She led us to a room and explained everything to us before sorting us into lines and walking out of the room. As we entered the Great Hall everyone turned to look at us. We walked to the front of the hall where a stool and an old pointed hat sat. The hat broke out into a strange song (Sorting song from Philosopher's Stone)

'I will call your name and you will come up, sit on the stool and try the hat on.'

'Olivia Aberly'

_Hufflepuff!_

I didn't pay attention until I heard

'Roger Davies'

The Sorting Hat didn't speak for 30 seconds and then...

_Ravenclaw!_

'Cedric Diggory'

_Hufflepuff!_

I once again stared in to space until I heard

'Abraxas Malfoy!'

_Slytherin!_

I sat thinking about what house I would be in and then I heard

'Harry Potter'

Whispers broke out as people heard my name. I sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on my head calmly.

_Hmm, I don't think I have ever had this problem before, you fit in every single house. You have Hufflepuff's loyalty and kindness, Gryffindor's boldness and pride, Slytherin's ambition and slyness and Ravenclaw's wit and intelligence._

'_Just put me in the house that I best fit please.'_

_Hmm, better be..._

_RAVENCLAW!_

'_Thank you kind sir' _I thought quickly before heading off to Ravenclaw table where Roger was. The other first year Ravenclaw's were Anthony Goldstein, Robert Hilliard, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Stacey Turpin (Lisa Turpin's older sister) and Emily Boot (Terry Boot's older sister). We all sat chatting away until Dumbledore told us that the third floor corridor was forbidden and so was the forbidden forest (hence the name) and that we couldn't do magic in the corridors. He then told the prefects to take us to our common rooms. While the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins rose gracefully and calmly, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rushed to get out of the hall first. Our house went next and the Slytherins flowed behind. Our prefects, Joe Riley and Grace Brookes led us to the fifth floor and then followed a spiral staircase. We came to a stop and stood in a rough semi circle in front of an intricately carved door with no doorknob. Instead there was a bronze eagle knocker. Joe stepped up and rapped the knocker against the door twice. The eagle opened its mouth and said a riddle.

'What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every race?'

'We're going to let you guys solve it.' Grace said

As everyone stood their contemplating I stepped up to the knocker and said.

'The answer is E'

'You are correct' the knocker replied before the door swung open. I stepped back in line next to Roger and we walked inside the common room. It was large circular room with midnight blue carpet and large windows covered with blue and bronze silks. The ceiling was painted like the night sky and there was a warm fire crackling away, there were lots of plush couches and chairs scattered around and several desks for homework to be done on. Off to the right was an archway and behind the archway was our own private library, then on the left was a large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her famous lost Diadem with its inscription of

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

There were two staircases either side of the statue, on the right was a plaque with girls and on the left a plaque with boys.

'Before you all rush up, welcome to Ravenclaw, our ghost is the Grey Lady and she is very helpful to Ravenclaws. Treat your house members with respect; you will have separate rooms as Ravenclaws enjoy privacy much like Slytherins. You may now go to bed; the sound of wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing.' Joe said quickly before walking off and talking to other Ravenclaws. I went up to the boy's dorms and saw a door with _1__st__ Years_ written on it. I pushed open the door and looked behind me, only Roger had followed. We grinned at each other, knowing we would get the best rooms. I looked through the door and saw a corridor, there were four doors with plaques on each one but they weren't engraved yet. I opened the door on my right and saw a nice cosy room and a couple of tiny windows. I shut that door and went into the room opposite, it was exactly the same as the last one. I went down the corridor a bit more and went into the door on my left. It was the same as the others but it had a larger windows, it was overlooking the Quidditch pitch. I entered the room opposite and looked out of one of the windows; it was overlooking the Black Lake. I peeked out of the door and shouted to Roger.

'This is my room!'

'This is mine!' He shouted back.

I looked on the door and engraved on the plaque in neat swirly writing was,_ Harry Potter_. I grinned and turned back to my room. I had a queen size four poster bed that was covered in Ravenclaw blue silk sheets and had bronze curtains. There was a desk to do homework, a wardrobe, drawers, bed side tables and a seat that sat by the largest window overlooking the lake. There was a gold candle chandelier in the centre of my circular room. I looked around and saw that Sasha had finally got here and was curled up in the middle of my bed. At the end of my bed was my trunk so I started unpacking my things. Once I was done I changed into some pyjamas and slid into my bed.

The Next Morning

I woke up at 7am the next morning. I hopped out of my bed and went for a quick shower before getting changed and heading to my room. I made my bed before walking out of my room with Sasha on my heels. I knocked on Rogers's door and he answered with a grin.

'Morning, are you ready for our first day?'

I nodded and we set off to breakfast, as we walked down to the Great Hall everyone pointed at me. Just as we were about to enter the great hall we heard

'Harry! Roger! Wait up!' We turned around to se Abraxas and Cedric walking towards us.

'Moring Ab, Ced.' I said grinning.

'Harry, Roger' they said with a smile of their own.

As we entered the Great Hall everyone turned to look at us, then the whispers started. They were about all of us, Ab was part of the elite Malfoy's, Rogers family ran a really famous import-export family business, and Ced's father worked as the head of 'Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures' at the Ministry of Magic, his mum was a very famous wizarding lawyer. And me. The famous Boy Who Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world. We shrugged the stares off and walked to our respective house table and sat down for breakfast. During breakfast Professor Flitwick gave out our timetables, I scanned through it and saw that we had

**Potions, Ravenclaw and Slytherin**

**Potions, Ravenclaw and Slytherin**

**Break**

**Charms, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**Charms, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**

**Lunch**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor**

I went back to our dorms and got the things I needed for our lessons before walking down to the Dungeons with Roger. When we arrived half of the class was already waiting. We walked over to where Ab had just arrived and began chatting. A couple of minutes later the doors to the classroom swung open and a man with black robes and greasy hair stood in the doorway.

'When you enter you will sit down at a workbench, no more than three to a bench.'

**Snape's speech (couldn't remember because I don't have the books)**

After Professor Snape tried to embarrass me with questions (which I got correct) he looked at me with respect and refrained from being rude to me. At the end of the lesson, Professor Snape graded our cure for boils potion, everyone else got an A, P, D or T but Ab Roger and I all got O's.

'10 points to Slytherin and 20 points to Ravenclaw for your outstanding potions boys.'

We thanked him and cleaned our cauldrons before heading to the Blake Lake with Ab and Roger. When we arrived we sat under a large oak tree that rested in front of the lake. Not long after we sat down Ced joined us.

'I've just had a double History of Magic with the Gryffindors, there's the Weasley Twins, they caused havoc. They somehow got all of the pencils to fly through the professor, he was rather upset.'

'Hmm, we will have to think about having them join us.' I said thoughtfully

'Hey Harry, what are we doing for our _thing _tonight?'

'Wait and see'

11pm

We were meeting up in the boys toilets on the second floor. When I arrived with Roger we found Ab and Ced sat talking with each other.

'Right, the Great Hall doors don't open until Seven, and no one gets there until half past. Follow me.'

We went to the Great hall doors and opened them. We then covered the space with cling film and shut the doors again. After that we painted every wall with an arrow, so people would follow the arrow and end up where they started. We then set up banners of Voldemort dressed like a girl and placed giant bananas that followed you and sung to you. We were just heading back when we heard Filch.

'Run, I'll get caught' I said to them.

They all hurried off to their common rooms while I walked slowly.

'Oi! You there! What are you doing out of bed? Follow me.'

We entered a small office and sat down, just as Filch was getting out some papers there was a loud crash.

'PEEVES! You stay here and wait for me' He shouted before running out of the room, his cat following.

I looked over to a cabinet that had names and years. Then there was a _very _large drawer labelled, _The Marauders. _

Author's Note

It's taken me forever to write this, I've had a writer's block and will try to update soon but review and tell me what you did or didn't like and please favourite and follow, thank you all for reading my story.

T-awesomexoxo


End file.
